


Panacea

by homoeroticsubtext



Series: What If? [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Climbing Class, M/M, possible chris/ashley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoeroticsubtext/pseuds/homoeroticsubtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a two-part series that is a work in progress. In this particular part, you are "playing", or reading, from Chris's third person point of view. This work of fiction is tailored to how you "play" and the choices you make. This has everything to do with the butterfly effect and is mainly a climbing class series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panacea

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to have the Until Dawn theme illustrated into a ship-based fan fiction. I'm not perfect, there may be errors and minor mannerisms and characteristics may be overseen but I will try my best to deliver something you can read over and over, with a different story each time.

The sharp whirring of the metal still cut through every thought in Chris's mind. Though the saw blade had finally stilled, terror clawed at his chest as his head was filled with gurgling screams and agonized pleas. The images of tearing flesh remained prominently displayed in his mind as his body rocked from the crippling weight of guilt and immense waves of nausea. Ashley had since fled the shed, dripping with blood and tears, unscathed.

Chris's voice echoed endlessly back to himself, "I'm so sorry, Ash! I'm so sorry." He chanted it over and over until he grabbed the lever and yanked it to the left, the handle wavering over the picture of Ashley. He heard the deafening click of the track readjusting as the machine crept closer and closer the opposite way, towards Josh. Dread pooled in his gut as he felt his entire body go numb. Chris couldn't help but resent Ashley, though he knew from her hiccupped sobs and choked cries that she didn't want Josh torn to shreds any more than he did. But he was stricken with grief and wanted someone to blame, someone to hate. He needed to feel something besides the sick twisting in his insides.

His eyes were permanently fixed on Josh's dangling, grotesque form; his torso was torn utterly to shreds, blood and guts still sloshing to the ground beneath him. Chris knew he should look away but his gaze was unwavering as he heaved before the remains of a man. He just wanted to touch him one last time, hear Josh's laugh or sarcastic remark again. 

Chris was slammed back into reality when he heard faint calls, coming from the bitter cold outside of the shed. "Chris? Chris, are you coming?" The distress in Ashley's voice was evident but for some reason he felt conflicted on what to do.

GRIEVE: Choose to stay in the shed and mourn Josh for a little longer. (Go to chapter 2)

LEAVE: Choose to follow after Ashley and leave Josh behind. (Go to chapter 3)


End file.
